The present invention relates generally to the field of workspace management systems for an open office. In particular, this invention relates to an adjustable overhead lighting fixture for use with a workspace management system. This invention also relates to an illuminated display element formed integrally within a workspace management system.
Because the concept of an appropriate working environment is rapidly changing, it is necessary that any system of arranging and defining work areas be capable of many different configurations allowing rapid changeover from one arrangement to another. Although systems furniture remains a viable solution for many office environments, some business organizations have functional and esthetic requirements which cannot be practically or commercially met by such a product. In particular, the increasing use of computer equipment and work teams results in the need for an extremely flexible system. As computer technology spreads throughout the office, there is an increasing need to link a diverse range of users with electronic equipment and databases. This need is solved by a local network of communication and electrical wiring which must be easy to install, adaptive to easy change and capable of delivering cabling to individual users at a convenient location. Many current open plan systems do not meet this requirement.
A workspace management system must also include a lighting means that provides for sufficient illumination of a worker""s work space without producing undue glare. In the past, light sources, such as overhead lights attached to a ceiling, were not sufficient to properly light the workspace of a user. In particular, some previous lights produce a glare that is particularly problematic when combined with the use of a computer. Additional table lights closer to the workspace can also cause problems by creating a strong intensity pool of light in the work area that could make viewing a computer difficult. In addition, in view of the number of tools a worker needs today (such as computers and telephones), the use of such additional lights can crowd an already cramped workspace.
Workspace management systems of the past have also encountered problems with way finding. More specifically, in large offices, workers are often grouped together in teams or departments having specific responsibilities. However, it is sometimes difficult for a visitor to find a particular area, team, group or individual in a large work area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a workspace management system that provides workers with effective lighting for their workspaces. Also, there is a need for a workspace management system that includes a display element that readily communicates the type of work or activity or presence of an individual in a particular work area.
The present invention is directed to an improved workspace management system with improved light and way finding capabilities.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a system for defining a plurality of work zones within an otherwise open area is provided. The system includes a framework formed from a plurality of spaced apart poles extending upward from a base surface. The poles are interconnected by a plurality of crossbeams at a height substantially above a standing user. At least some of the poles are adapted to provide a raceway for the delivery of utilities. The system also includes a height-adjustable light fixture connected to the crossbeams. The light fixture extends outward from the crossbeams and is capable of projecting a light beam directly downward on the work zone of a user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system for defining a plurality of work zones within an otherwise open area is provided. The system includes a framework that is formed from a plurality of spaced apart poles extending upward from a base surface. The poles are interconnected by a plurality of crossbeams. The framework is capable of being configured in groups of from one to six poles with a plurality of the groups having one or more work surfaces attached thereto in order to form a work area for a user. The system also includes an illuminated display member connected to at least one of the poles.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9caccessoriesxe2x80x9d is intended to be interpreted broadly and to include elements such as signage, garbage bins, shelves, personal storage organizers, telephone trays, personal shelves, marker boards, clocks, frames, fans and other known elements.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cutilitiesxe2x80x9d is intended to be interpreted broadly and include elements such as power, data, HVAC and other known utility elements.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9can angle of 120 degreesxe2x80x9d or other similar language is intended to include angles substantially equal to 120 degrees, such as 115 degrees or 125 degrees.
The present invention, together with attendant objects and advantages, will be best understood with reference to the detailed description below in connection with the attached drawings.